Good Daddy Always Watches His Child's Recital
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: A good daddy always watches his children's recital, especially their first one. If they miss it, they're less than a good daddy then? Maybe so, but Saki and Isamu think otherwise though. A family themed fic of Daddy! Kagami Taiga x Mommy! Reader. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Daddy Always Watches His Child's Recital**

 **KAGAMI TAIGA X READER**

 **A/N I love this dork called Kagami Taiga! XD and in this story I'll be hinting other anime and video games characters, all of which are not and never will be mine. I thought really hard to make Kagami a baby daddy story for him. What can I say, I just love baby daddy stories. I'm still not a pro at writing, so if you be so kindly to give me a few pointers and constructive criticism, I'll really appreciate it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

Tiny pads reverberated through the hallway, hushed giggles bounced from one wall to another. The sunlight rays created black, dwarf-like shadows but it didn't last long as the figures spent no more than a few milliseconds on the spot where the light laid. Their footwork came into halt in front of a plain cream door.

On her tiptoes, she wrapped the door's handle on her little palm and pulled it downward as slowly and hushed as possible. When they heard a subtle click, the girl lowered her heel to the floor—relieved by the fact that her toes won't be restrained anymore. Before opening the door further, she faced her companion and put a chubby index finger on her lips. The other mimicked the gesture and then together they slipped in.

Inside the room, they scurried to the queen size bed. A huge lump didn't go unnoticed by these two cuties; in fact, it was their target from the start. Both of them started to pat an area on the lump, the one nearest to the pillow.

Sadly, they failed to get the response that they wanted.

They tried again and pat harder in the same spot. But the result was still the same.

Now, they have stopped patting, seeing that there was no reason for it anymore. Then the boy voiced out a question in a small voice, "What should we do, sis?"

The sister—the one who was slightly taller than the boy—crossed her arms, brows scrunching as she tried to think of another trick. She closed her (e/c) eyes and tried to concentrate, like her favorite cartoon detective did when he was stuck.

Not long after that, her eyes snapped open and a grin broke out on her face.

"Let's try what mommy once did!" she hushed her plan to her little brother.

His head tilted to the side, a silent gesture for an unvoiced question.

"Just follow me!" she confidently whispered.

They padded to the foot of the bed. With her small palms, she grabbed the blanket and rolled it upwards until a foot was uncovered. On her delight, the foot has its lower part faced the ceiling, so things would be much easier for her.

Her fingers ghosted on the exposed skin, waiting for a reaction on the owner's face. Finding none, she began to tickle it mercilessly with ten fingers.

"Guh! Ack! Hey, stop it!"

He woke up with a start and sat up in a split second. He pulled back his foot and held the one responsible for the tickling with both of his hand.

The culprit, however, laughed at the top of her lungs. She still flailed around, though she knew that it would be useless.

"Heehee! Rise and shine, daddy!" she squealed and pat her daddy's cheek.

The man lowered her on his lap and kept her close with one hand while the other covering his wide yawn. The girl looked up to him and their ruby irises met.

A toothy grin bloomed on his face as his free hand ruffled his daughter's red hair, "Morning, Saki."

He wanted to plant a kiss on her crown but Saki began to squirm her way out of his hug. Being a good daddy, he loosened his hug and let her go. Saki gripped his hand and pulled it in attempt to free her daddy from the bed's clutches.

"Go go go! Go to the bathroom! We have to eat breakfast!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Bath then breakfast… Just go downstairs with your brother and wait for me."

He swung his tan legs on the bed's edge and stood up. Isamu quickly came to him and raised his arms. His daddy, of course, lifted him up effortlessly—giving the (h/c) haired boy a loving gaze.

"Good morning, daddy." The boy uttered when he was on an eye level with the man.

"Morning, champ." He greeted while striding to the door with Saki on tow.

The man set his son down, "Daddy will take a bath, and you wait down with your sister in the kitchen okay?"

Without replying, the boy scuttled to the kitchen with his sister.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER IS READY TO GO! XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Daddy Always Watches His Child's Recital**

 **KAGAMI TAIGA X READER**

 **A/N: Thus chapter two has set sail! Chapter three is ready to be posted, but I want to finish it first (kinda) so I can post many at once! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Happy reading~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

* * *

In the kitchen, they found (Y/N) still doing what she has been doing since the beginning—flipping the pancake on the frying pan. Beside the stove was a stack of fourteen pancakes, all fluffy and warm and ready to be devoured.

Saki hugged her mommy's legs, "Mommy! Daddy is up and he's bathing now."

Lowering the pan back to the stove, you glanced at the red haired girl and smile, "Well, another mission success huh?"

She nodded vehemently, "Yup!"

"Good for both of you! Now this is the next mission: help mommy arrange the table."

Both children did a salute and wore a serious (or at least, attempted to be serious) expression, "Yes mommy!"

They marched to the dining table and began to put the four plates and cutleries in position. (Y/N) swiftly flipped the last pancake before turning the stove off. She searched for the usual ceramic mugs in the upper cupboard. She put each of it just beside Kagami's and her plates. Then, the coffee pot releasing its wonderful aroma and (Y/N) automatically flicked it off. She was pouring the fresh brewed coffee in her (color) mug when Kagami stepped into the kitchen, dressed in dark blue shirt and matching color trousers. On his back was a dark red backpack, filled with necessities for work.

Upon seeing the stack of warm pancakes on the table, he dashed to his seat just beside (Y/N).

"Morning, (Nickname)." He greeted and placed a peck on her cheek.

"Morning, Taiga. Hurry up and eat; don't want to miss our train, do we?" (Y/N) replied, starting to dish out the pancakes to the twins.

As per usual, Kagami swiftly took a stack of seven pancakes and doused it in honey. His knife cut all of it at once, letting the syrup to fill the opening and soaked the pancake's white inside too. Eating two pieces at one bite, he devoured his wife's delicious breakfast like a tiger with fresh meat.

"Daddy, daddy." Isamu who sat beside him, called with his quite voice.

Kagami swallowed down the pancakes with a gulp of coffee before looking at him, "What is it, champ?"

Isamu grinned at the nickname—a grin that was almost similar to his father's, "Will you watch our play?"

The innocent question, filled with hope that plucked his heartstrings. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. It was a small thing, but for him it was the world.

His eyes flickered for a moment to (Y/N) whose gaze already bore holes on his head (if it was possible). Her meaningful gaze shifted to point at Isamu whom waited for an answer.

'Geez. Some help you are, (Y/N).'

Meeting his hopeful gaze, Taiga put his large palm on Isamu's (h/c) hair and ruffled it, "Definitely, champ!"

Isamu chortled as his father planted a kiss on his chubby cheek and went back to finish his pancakes, happy thoughts of his father watching him filled his little mind.

The breakfast was finished, the twins went to their respective room to take their school bags—leaving their parents alone with dish washing.

"You know…" (Y/N) started while rubbing the sponge on a plate to clean the sticky honey off, "I think Saki knew you won't or more like can't watch their play."

* * *

 **Chapter three will be soon updated! Thank you for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew...It's been a long time since my last update. Happy Christmas 2015 and Merry New Year 2016! Ok, so to explain my slow update, I was writing more chapters before I post one and also so I can modify it when inspiration strikes in. I noticed that there was no review while I'm gone. Well, I do hope there's one but it's no big deal ^^ I'll still write even if there's no review. Tho, review can make me improve in my writing. Thank you for waiting for this update!**

 **Disclaimer: KnB is not mine!**

* * *

"What?! How come?" came Kagami's incredulous reply.

"She has this kind of expression on her pretty face. Maybe she picks up a thing or two from the detective cartoon she always watch on Sunday." The woman answered in nonchalant manner, "and your backpack confirm her suspicion."

Kagami could only blow a heavy sigh, biting his lower lip with gaze laid on everywhere but her (e/c) eyes. In his mind, he was contemplating the situation and options. The former basketball player tousled his dark red hair so rough, reflecting the frustration he was in.

(Y/N) looked him from the corner of her eyes, sympathy displayed in her expression. She disliked it when his role as a firefighter clashed with his role as a father. But she also knew that this kind of circumstances were unavoidable.

"It's their first performance on stage. Do you really can't watch them? You don't have to stay through the whole show; just watch until their kindergarten's routine is finished."

Kagami tossed the dishcloth on the counter beside the sink and turned around. He leaned on the counter's edge, fixing his downcast eyes on the kitchen's entrance.

"I can't promise that I will be there…" he sighed, "What I can promise is I will try to slip away and watch them. Heck, I'll watch the part where they're playing, so they know that I'm there to watch them. W-well…if their part is on the time for my break…then I can but—"

"Can't you take a couple of hours off? Or let your colleague to cover you?" (Y/N) tried to reason with him.

"Sorry, but no can do. Believe me, (Y/N), I've cleared all my schedule for this day since we got the invitation."

"Then why can't you go now?" (Y/N) was getting impatient, but she knew better than showing it in this situation.

"You do remember the fire incident in the drug and pharmacy factory. That dastard factory didn't follow the proper procedure to dispose industrial waste—heck, the cause of fire was the waste in the first place." He looked back on the day that wouldn't be forgotten so soon.

"My team, thankfully, we only got some scratches and bruises. But Tachibana's on the other hand, suffered greatly—especially himself and his vice-captain. With their leader down, his team needed a temporary leader. Then—"

(Y/N) cut him off and picked up where he left of, "Since they still lack the experience, Tachibana requested you to take over the leadership until he's fully recovered. There were no objections from anyone involved so you took charge."

Kagami could only rubbed his neck and nodded.

Hearing the pitter-patter coming closer, he hastily ended up the conversation.

"I can't just throw away my responsibility, but know this (Y/N). Today, a simulation is in order. There's a break before evaluation, so I'll go as fast as I can to there, ok?" he pecked her lips before striding to the front door and put on his shoes.

(Y/N) untied the apron and hung it on a hook just beside the entrance's frame. Just before she stepped on the hallway, Saki and Isamu dashed to the same destination as their father.

"Come on, mommy! Come on come on!"

Kagami opened the door and Saki ran through it. Her father grasped her arm before she could run further. Feeling a restrain, she looked up and their gaze met. Her bright smile faltered a bit, but this didn't go unnoticed by Taiga.

'I guess…I need to say something about it, huh.'

With (Y/N) and Isamu still inside the apartment, Taiga lowered himself to see his daughter eye to eye, "Saki. I…I'm sorry. I can't be a good daddy and watch you and—"

Hearing that, Saki felt uneasy and flailed her arms on her sides, "Don't say that daddy! I-it's okay to skip o-one play!"

"But it's your first ever."

That argument made her quiet. It was true, this play was special because it was her first and she wanted nothing more than her daddy and mommy watching her. Watching the fruit of three months labor.

"Okay, let's go!" Their silence was broke by (Y/N), with her handbag in one hand and the other holding Isamu's small hand.

They strolled to the train station together, Saki skipping along the way and humming merry tune she learnt at school.

But Kagami knew, that she was hiding her unhappiness and it successfully made Taiga felt even worse.

* * *

 **Torn between his profession and his status as a father, Kagami Taiga sure hope to accomplish both but it seems impossible. Do you wonder what will he choose? Stay tune for more!**

 **And yes, I made some cameo for few characters in this story. It'll be great if you can notice them all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: KnB is not mine! But this plot is mine though. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

They rode the same train together, and then Kagami hopped off one station before them.

"Bye, Daddy!" Isamu chirped with much enthusiasm. Kagami cringed in remembering the promise he made. He waved back in weak fashion; guilt kept on building up inside him.

After the train had gone, Kagami turned around to follow the crowd and passed the gate.

"Oh damn, now where will they play again?" he palmed his face, cursing to his forgetful self.

In one motion, he whipped out his cell phone and texted (Y/N), asking for the address.

He put it back on his trousers pocket and took long strides to the fire department station. Weaving his way through the crowd, he finally arrived.

"Morning, Kagami." A colleague by the name of Suzukaze greeted with a smile as they pass each other.

"Morning, Suzukaze. Off to help Saizo with his therapy?"

"Yeah, he just can't take it easy."

"That's where you come in, to keep him from doing rash things."

Suzukaze laughed, "I do my best. Now, he and the word 'waiting' don't match. I'll see you later, Kagami."

The turquoise haired man jogged the opposite way to the hospital located just next to the building. Taiga watched until he was out of view. He sighed as the memory of Suzukaze's brother on a gurney flooded his mind.

Saizo was one of the injured men during the incident. He couldn't thank enough to whatever high beings out there, for he was not among the injured. In the same time, he felt sympathy for his comrades in arm.

'That's why I need to make it up by working harder!' Taiga gave himself a mental pep talk, his hands balled in to fists and determination burned on his dark red irises.

He resumed his walk to the changing room, greeting some friends and colleague who he passed. When he arrived, Kagami made a beeline to his locker. It opened after the right combination, revealing some notes and photographs he stuck behind the locker's door. His eyes caught the most recent photo he stuck; a photo of him, (Y/N), and their two children on a picnic to commemorate Family Day. The big smiles on the photo managed to lift up the corners of his lips, though he still felt bad about lying to his son.

Kagami began to put his belongings inside the compartment and when he reached his cell phone, he noticed the new message on store for him. Kagami swiftly unlocked his phone and opened the message.

 **(Y/N)**

 **7:15 AM**

 ** _Artpreneur Theater, B hall. Their school will perform in around 1.30 AM, just after the break. I surely hope you can be there. Text me if you'll come._**

"One thirty huh… I sure hope I can make a run for it…" Taiga mumbled to himself.

* * *

Short and sweet. Chapter five is up and go!


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a good ol' lil' time skip here...just a bit. I tell you guys beforehand so there will be no confusion.**

 **DISCLAIMER: KNB IS NOT MINE. I own only the plot, munya.**

 **Chapter 5 GET!**

* * *

"Good work, men! Take a 30 minutes break!" Taiga hollered to the team before they all scurried for the water dispenser. Kagami, too, grabbed his water bottle, filled it to the brim, and drank until the last drop. He glanced at the wristwatch circling his bottle; the short hand pointed on a small space between number two and number three, while the long hand was on the number nine. Taiga heaved a sigh and slumped himself on the bench.

'It would be too late to watch them now…' Taiga thought in gloom, staring on the ground below him.

"The simulation took longer than I expected." A voice expressed the owner's thought.

Suzukaze's comment fell on deaf ears. Kagami looked so deep in his own thought and he just let him be. Suzukaze sat on the bench beside his colleague and enjoy the silence. Doing this line of work made you appreciated calm and silence. You could really count the time where everything was not chaotic. In silence, your thoughts would go deeper and memories resurfaced from the sea of unconsciousness.

If the red haired man was his high school student self, he'd probably unleashed the disturbing feelings by dunking basketball to its ring countless time. But now that he was a husband, a father, and the head of his family, Kagami was expected to be mature and he also expected himself to be a good father for his children.

But then again, he already missed their first recital.

"So much for being a good father…" he thought, clearly dejected.

His pity party didn't last longer, for a familiar sound reached his ears. Both men straighten up and searched for the source. It went louder and louder and finally, their eyes laid on a red SUV.

From it, emerged unit Echo's second in command, "Suzukaze, Kagami. Fire just broke out on 4-1 Hayabusa town, Chiyoda. The emergency response units were dispatched but we need extra hands."

As on cue, the men from Suzukaze's and Kagami's team rushed to where they stood, all clad in their firefighter gear.

"Team! We're moving out to 4-1 Hayabusa town, Chiyoda. Let's hit the road!"

All of them scattered to their assigned vehicle, while Suzukaze and Kagami geared up in record time. They both hopped into their respective SUV and took the shotgun seat.

Kagami slammed the door shut just right on time before the driver stomped on the gas pedal. The blaring sirens filled the air, resounding in endless motion for everyone to hear. The GPS was set to their destination, the digital arrow led them through the fastest route. Kagami kept his gaze on the road before him, his brain was full with various assertion and group dividing.

"What's on 4-1 Hayabusa town, Chiyoda anyway?" the question popped up inside his head.

Kagami glanced at the destination that was written above the digital map.

One glance, only one glance that he needed to make all those assertion about the situation flew out to the window.

 ** _Destination: Artpeneur Hall_**

His grip on the handle just above the car window grew tighter. His muscle tensed and aggravation blazed in his dark red eyes.

"Houkaji! Step on it!" Kagami hollered to his colleague. He obviously couldn't wait.

With (Y/N) and their children on the line, he just couldn't.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Will Kagami come in time?! Will reader-chan, Isamu, and Saki be safe?! Stay tune for the chapters ahead!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY I can post this. Truth to be told, I've been writing several chapters since my last posting and now I'm ready to bring them all out. I did the best I could, and I know I still need pointers and criticism so I humbly ask you reader to give me pointers, point and correct me if I'm wrong, and give a constructive criticism. I really want to be better at writing, so...please *bows dogenza style*.**

 **The PoV has shifted, now it will be a third person PoV from (Y/N) and the children side. The time line is when the fire started so it's before Kagami knows about the fire. Just for a heads up.**

 **Disclaimer: No no no, KnB is not mine.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seat for the show will begin in ten minutes. Thank you for your attention." The announcer's voice reverberated through every rooms and hallways of B hall, including the room where Saki and Isamu's kindergarten school currently resided in. The room was their dressing room but now that their turn was over, they used the room for the children to sit and eat their lunches. Since they had finished their turn, the costumes were changed into uniforms.

Almost all teachers were busy loading the costumes and props back to the pick up truck, leaving only two teachers to keep an eye on thirty seven children. Those two got their hands full too. One was trying to mediate two arguing children, the other one put an effort in calming a child who cried for candy.

Amidst the chatter inside the room, a boy made his way to one of the teachers. His small hand gripped a fistful fabric on the teacher's pants and he tugged it to gain her attention.

The teacher responded and turned face to face with Isamu, a tired smile sculpted on her face.

"What is it, Isamu-kun?" she asked sweetly to the equally sweet and quiet boy.

"Sensei. Bathroom." His quiet voice was like a whisper in ocean of children's chatter.

"Okay, let's go tog—"

"SENSEI, I WANT CANDY!"

"Gurei-kun, you've just eaten two just five minutes ago! Next time, okay?"

"No no no! I want it now!" the boy shrieked as his feet made a rough contact with the floor.

Her attention shifted back to Isamu who waited patiently and didn't make a fuss. Though, his uncomfortable shuffle from his spot didn't went unnoticed by the young teacher.

"Come on, Isamu-kun. Let's go to the toilet." She took Isamu's hand and began to step away when…

"Ack! Gurei-kun!"

Boldly, Gurei latched on her left leg with no sign of letting it go, like a koala bear to a tree.

"I want candy!"

"Please, let go Gurei-kun, Isamu-kun needs to go to the toilet."

Gurei shook his head to the sides, his gray hair swished as he did so.

"No! Candy! I want candy!"

The teacher spotted her fellow and wanted to ask for her help. But on further notice, she was busy reassuring a student who cried for whatever reason.

She began to feel overwhelmed and frustrated, but then a girl's voice piped in.

"Sensei, I'll take Isamu to the toilet." The voice belonged to none other than Saki, who had been watching her little brother since the beginning.

"It's okay, Saki. We'll go together in just a minute."

"Sensei! Candy!"

"Gurei-kun! Please let my leg go!"

Isamu bit his bottom lip, his grip on the uniform fabric were getting tighter.

Saki picked up on her little brother's distress and without waiting for her teacher—who was still prying Gurei's grip from her leg—she snatched Isamu's arm and exited the room with hasty steps and Isamu unquestionably towing behind her.

The infinite chatter from inside reverberated through the hallway but it gradually quieted as they paced closer to the restroom.

Just then, (Y/N) stepped out the ladies room and caught sight of her children.

"Isamu? Saki? Why you're here alone? Where's your teacher?"

"Mommy! Isamu wants to go but Gurei-kun won't let Kumai-sensei go and and Isamu can't hold it so I bring him here so—"

"Mommy…bathroom…" with chattering Saki on the background, Isamu's whine was almost unheard.

(Y/N)'s voice cut her daughter's storytelling, "Saki, Saki. Wait here, okay? Mommy will take Isamu to the toilet."

"I want to go too!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Come in, you two."

It was a stroke of luck that the female restroom was deserted, though my thought was that other occupants wouldn't mind to have a timid and cute little boy like Isamu.

(Y/N) along with Isamu went to one stall while Saki, the big girl (or so the five years old claimed) entered the stall beside theirs.

 **~LegendarypkmnNyunyu~LegendarypkmnNyunyu~LegendarypkmnNyunyu~**

Back in the stage, another performance was ongoing. It was dark inside and the curtains were down. The backstage crew came and went to put the props where it should be. They moved swiftly and soundlessly, all their attention was on the stage.

"Turn all the lights for the fire! The fans will be turned when the sound effect starts! Don't forget that!" the stage manager whispered as loud as he could to his men.

"I need the remote for turning the fans!" a man asked his colleague in a whisper.

Another man hastily gave him one, "Here! Here! Now go back, the curtains are about to be pulled!"

The curtains were pulled up slowly and the sound of fire cracking signaled the man to push the button to turn the fans on, making the paper "fire" wriggled along with the sound effect.

As the actors and actresses played their role, some of the crew watched from the sides. All was running smoothly and when the climax had just begun, a booming sound came from the backstage. As on cue, many crew ran out to the stage with panic etched on their faces.

"Fire! T-there's fire!"

Those words successfully made an uneasy atmosphere among the audience. Some stood up to see if it was true or not. Some were panic, but they still remain on their seats. Some seemed skeptic, others shaking their heads in disapproval.

"What?!" the stage manager ran back to where the crew went out and sure it was. The fire almost consumed half of the room. He swiftly took the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the fire. Unfortunately, the fire didn't cease from burning, licking the air around it. The fire sprinkles were on but it weren't enough to put off the fire.

Another boom sent the stage manager backward and the whole room was officially on fire. Now that the fire alarm went off, the audience made a dash towards any exit which was closer to them. In the matter of minutes, both the entrances and emergency exit were packed with people. The chaos intensified when a fire started again, now from the stage lamps and inching toward the curtains and backdrops that weren't far away from it.

Without being commanded, the remaining crew joined the crowd of people who were trying to get out as soon as possible.

Back in the stage, another performance was ongoing. It was dark inside and the curtains were down. The backstage crew came and went to put the props where it should be. They moved swiftly and soundlessly, all their attention was on the stage.

"Turn all the lights for the fire! The fans will be turned when the sound effect starts! Don't forget that!" the stage manager whispered as loud as he could to his men.

"I need the remote for turning the fans!" a man asked his colleague in a whisper.

Another man hastily gave him one, "Here! Here! Now go back, the curtains are about to be pulled!"

The curtains were pulled up slowly and the sound of fire cracking signaled the man to push the button to turn the fans on, making the paper "fire" wriggled along with the sound effect.

As the actors and actresses played their role, some of the crew watched from the sides. All was running smoothly and when the climax had just begun, a booming sound came from the backstage. As on cue, many crew ran out to the stage with panic etched on their faces.

"Fire! T-there's fire!"

Those words successfully made an uneasy atmosphere among the audience. Some stood up to see if it was true or not. Some were panic, but they still remain on their seats. Some seemed skeptic, others shaking their heads in disapproval.

"What?!" the stage manager ran back to where the crew went out and sure it was. The fire almost consumed half of the room. He swiftly took the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the fire. Unfortunately, the fire didn't cease from burning, licking the air around it. The fire sprinkles were on but it weren't enough to put off the fire.

Another boom sent the stage manager backward and the whole room was officially on fire. Now that the fire alarm went off, the audience made a dash towards any exit which was closer to them. In the matter of minutes, both the entrances and emergency exit were packed with people. The chaos intensified when a fire started again, now from the stage lamps and inching toward the curtains and backdrops that weren't far away from it.

Without being commanded, the remaining crew joined the crowd of people who were trying to get out as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm on a roll~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's confusing you, readers, with the PoV changes here and there throughout the story. Truth to be told, I found myself in confusion about how to change PoV or even if it's right or not to do it. So, if you do know about this predicament...please do share it with me in the review or PM. I really appreciated it!**

 **Disclaimer: KnB is not and will never be mine.**

* * *

Two out of five teachers went back in order to do a last check in the room. A mob ran pass them as they struggled to weave their way. They ended up being pushed back toward the direction where they came from. In the end, they went back to the bus with disheveled look—sweaty, hair sticking up on every direction, and crinkled uniforms.

"What happen in there?" Kumai asked them as she passed their water bottles. "Is there really a fire?"

"Yeah." one of them panted, "they're all panic. I think the fire started from the theater."

"Lucky we're already bring the kids here." The other commented after taking a swig from the water bottle.

"The parents who come to watch are worried though. Kuroko-san and Ruyana-san are busy answering their calls." Kumai stated as she glanced at those two teachers. "I'd better count the children…"

Kumai, along with her two colleagues, calmed all the students and asked them to pay attention. They called all students name one by one.

"Hataruki Komaru!"

"Hai!"

"Himazushi Junko!"

"Hai!"

"Izaya Satoshi!"

"Hai."

"Kagami Isamu!"

…

"Kagami Isamu!"

No answer.

Kumai's scarlet orbs widen as realization hit her, "Oh no…oh no oh no! He hasn't gone back from the restroom! Saki too!"

"What?! They're still in there?!"

Upon hearing his former team mate's name, Kuroko canceled the incoming number. He swiftly scrolled through his contacts and dialed a number—wishing desperately for the other line to answer.

 **~LegendarypkmnNyunyu~LegendarypkmnNyunyu~LegendarypkmnNyunyu~**

Saki went out from the stall, oblivious of what was happening outside the restroom's door. She made her way to the sink and being a big girl she said she was, she knew what she had to do next. Since the sink was too high for her and there were no child booster, so she had no choice but to wait for (Y/N).

After a minute or two, (Y/N) walked out with a relived Isamu.

"Mommy! My hands are still dirty." Saki exclaimed, her palms opened upward as she showed them.

"We can't have that, now we?" (Y/N) lifted her up so she could reach the sink and washed her hands. She did the same to Isamu after that and both the children hands were dried by towel tissues.

"Stick with mommy, okay? We'll go find Kumai-san." (Y/N) slung her bag and held their hands.

(Y/N) used her upper arm to push the door open, but the last thing she expected was to breathe smoke. The children's uncomfortable response was immediate—they began to cough and scrunching their eyes shut. (Y/N) ushered them back into the restroom.

In the restroom, (Y/N) ripped some tissues from the tissue dispenser and folded it as neatly as possible in short time. The children waited in pain as she wet the folded tissues. It was getting more and more unbearable for Saki, so she fisted her palm and was going to rub her shut eyes before (Y/N) warned her.

"Don't rub your eyes! It'll make your eyes hurt even more!"

She stepped in front of her children in brisk motion, crouching to their eye level and began to dabbed the tissues on their eyes.

"Open your eyes a bit, it won't hurt." The children did as they were told and the water cooled the burning sensation on their eyes. She let Saki and Isamu held onto the tissues, and then sat them both on the sink.

The thin smoke seeping through the niches on the door's sides didn't go unnoticed by (Y/N). In the matter of time, the restroom will be filled with smoke and she knew that smoke inhalation was the number one killer in a fire.

'The sprinkles must've been on right now…' she thought as her ear was placed on the wooden door. She took hold of the door handle, checking its temperature.

'It's not even warm…I might still be able run with the kids.'

Pulling out a wool (F/C) jacket from her bag, she once again doused the garment with water.

"Mommy, why are you washing it?" asked Isamu, whose eyes were now open wide.

Without tearing her gaze from the drenched jacket, she answered, "No dear, we will go out from here and this will help us." She wrung it with minimal force, for she needed the jacket to be wet enough to protect two kids.

"Saki, Isamu, can I have your handkerchiefs?" Both children obediently unpinned the handkerchiefs and handed out to their mother. She pulled out her own handkerchief, folded it to a triangle, and then tied one corner of it to Isamu's to make it longer. (Y/N) pinned Saki's on the center of the triangle and with that, her makeshift mask was ready. Like her wool jacket, she wet the makeshift mask and tied it on the back of her neck.

"Saki, take the jacket. I'm going to carry you both and cover yourself and Isamu with it okay?" Saki caught her muffled order and nodded in curt fashion, though (Y/N) noticed the scared glint in her eyes.

She crouched and held the children by the waist and hoisted them up. Instinctively, their small legs were wrapped around her sides and arms on her shoulders. Saki unfurled the jacket over her little brother before fit herself into it.

She could feel more smoke filling into the restroom. Calming herself up, the woman shifted to get a better grip on her children, tucking the jacket on their hips and overlaid it with her hands—securing the jacket from flapping and flying away from their grip.

"Now, both of you, take one sleeve and cover your nose and mouth with it. Breath through the sleeves okay?" She could feel movements on her chest signaling their nodding and in that small space they pulled the sleeves back to do as she said.

With sure steps, she positioned herself before the door. She could see misty grey smoke seeping in through the niches. Tentatively, her back hand hovered over the metal door handle, feeling mild heat from it.

'The fire's not reached here. Is now or never!'

She pushed the door open with her arm, squinted her eyes as the thin smoke attacked. Her grip on the children grew tighter as she dashed through the hall which has yet been burnt by the fire. Water from the sprinkles pelted her as she ran toward the nearest emergency exit she could find, which wasn't near at all. Her eyes were already burning by the time they reached an emergency exit. She pushed the red bar with her elbow and shoved the door open. Glancing right and left, she have no clue where the exit door was. Her vision was blurry due to the water brimming on her (e/c) irises. She blinked the tears away, reducing the blurriness bit by bit.

Finally she spotted the exit and she cursed herself for running blindly, resulting her to wander farther from the exit. She could hear her own heart beat against the rib cage, thumping loudly in adrenaline. Her breath became shorter and shorter, legs burning from running with her children on her embrace. Her vision wasn't any better; tears sprung up like a water works, washing her (e/c) orbs from atomic particles from the smoke over and over.

Gathering every ounce of energy she had left, she sprinted and barged in to the door. She put some more distance from the building for safety precaution, and just then she stood there and to catch a breather. As clear air filled her tired lungs, sound of her heartbeat faded away from her ears and fire truck sirens soon replaced it.

Saki was not the only one who caught the sirens blaring noise. From underneath the jacket, she asked her mother with anticipation.

"Mommy, is Daddy here?"

She answered whilst inhaling oxygen as many as she could, "I don't know dear… I can't see them."

'Right…now let's find the group!' (Y/N) gave herself a mental encouragement and began to run again.

But she could only run a few steps before a momentum threw her off. Instinctively, her palms went to cover the children's heads as she came to contact with the asphalt ground.

* * *

 **A/N: Actually, the thought of (Y/N) crawling to the fire exit once passed on my mind, because I saw this survival guide by Manny Pacquiao in National Geographic channel. It showed us how to act when there is fire in the building we're in; one of them being covering mouth and nose with wet cloth and crawl. In this story, Kagami was a fire fighter so the probability is high that he told his wife about how to get out from the burning building. But then I remember that two children were clinging to her so it was almost impossible to crawl. So I stick with the running because it's faster and easier to do.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now the time line is align between Kagami and (Y/N) and the children-meaning that the fire had already started and Kagami and co. are already in the scene. I hope it clears things a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: KnB is not mine!**

* * *

By the time Kagami and his team came, crowd has already formed in front of the building. White lines of water arching from the crowd to the building. Police lines already kept the civilians from coming too close to the blazing building. Some had taken out their cell phones to take pictures or calling other people to spread the news. Reporters and their cameramen were already on site too, just behind the crowd.

Without being commanded, the fire fighters from Kagami's squad scattered about and doing their assigned jobs. One opened an unoccupied underground hatch to gain access to the hydrant below it. Kagami and the others extended the hoses and joined their fellow who stood in one line with torrent of water rushed from the hoses. In swift motion, the hose was connected to the water supply below and they turned it on—letting burst of water swept out.

The other squad leader hurried to him, giving updates so Kagami would get a better grip on the situation on hand.

"We manage to hold it, but the fire doesn't show any sign of going off. If this continues, the main building will be burn too." He shouted for Kagami to hear.

Kagami didn't look like it, but his heart was beating fast and his hands were clammy. He managed to utter out a question he desperately need an answer of.

"Any civilian in there?"

"The rescue team has already gone in. Thankfully, they didn't find anyone in there yet."

Though it was not an answer he really wanted to hear, he still felt moderately relieved for the possibility of them not being inside the building was lowered. Still, he had to be prepared for everything, from best scenario to the worst—especially the worst. After all, the fire was still on and still needed to be tamed. "Good then."

They continued to try put out the fire and with extra hands to back them up, it became a slightly lighter task.

"After the fire on the front is put out, we'll come closer and put out the one in the theatre. The people here said the fire began to break out from the back of the theater and that's where we'll go to put the finishing touch." The other squad leader hollered to his men and Kagami's alike.

Houkaji and four other men were preparing equipment for their venture to inside the building when he felt something slapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see nothing but air.

"Huh? Who is it? I swore something tapped me on the shoulder…"

"Um…"

"Hey Houkaji! Get move it, man!" barked one of his colleague as he ran past him.

"Alright, alright!"

What went unnoticed was the shorter male with ice blue hair stood just before him. He grew frustrated as he once again dashed through the crowd in hope for reaching someone from the fire department.

Meanwhile, the fire was starting to thin out and it was time to go inside and put off the fire source. Houkaji and four men were fully armed with equipment for smoothing the path to the fire source. Kagami, too, was going in with the water hose. He was about to hollered the command and stepped in when someone hollered his name.

"Kagami!'

Kagami spared a quick glance through the crowd, but he quickly assumed that he was imagining the voice from his head. He was about to focus back on the task at hand before a hand gripped his shoulder.

"KAGAMI!"

"GAH! Who-! Kuroko?! What are—"

"It's—" Kuroko cut of his not very important question, but he also got cut off.

By the sudden explosion that forced them to dived down and cover their faces.

The crowd shrieked and stepped back in both shock and fear. The fire that once had thinned out now came back full force and more deep black smoke wafted high into the sky.

"Damnit! What the hell was fueling it?!"

Again, a hand latched Kagami on the shoulder. The hand pulled Kagami and forced him to turn around.

"Kagami listen! (Y/N) and the kids…"

Thud

"…I can't find them!"

* * *

 **A/N: I did some digging on the internet about the existence of fire hydrant in modern day Tokyo and I found out that the hydrant is mostly underground and is covered by a metal door. This is new for me because I never realize that the hydrants are beyond those round or square metal doors on the pedestrian in Tokyo or even in the city I lived in.**


End file.
